The Thing We Love SasuSaku Love Story
by Piano Black Roses
Summary: Sakura's parents die in a car crash, and now she's an orphan. This fourteen-year old girl has to move to the residents called, The Uchihas. Sasuke and Sakura are like enemies, and have only one thing in common. They both love singing and dancing.
1. Off To Tokyo, Japan

**Getting To Tokyo Japan **

"Mom.. dad.." cried Sakura with her tears everywhere. She felt like she wanted to die. Her parents lay in front of her, blood stained, and well.. _dead_. Sakura was kneeling in front of her parents, seeing them, and sadness in her eyes had made many tears fall out.

"Miss Haruno, we need to get your parents to the hospital, please, we have to go now." said one of the officers.

"I understand, thank you." Sakura said a bit brave now. With that said, the officer and other men get her parents into the emergency car, and drove toward the hospital. With little hope, Sakura walked back to her house, and cried herself to sleep.

_The next day…_

"Knock! Knock!" the door knocked from the door. Sakura walked over to it and opened the door.

"Excuse me, are you.. are you Sakura Haruno?" asked a lady with long black hair and brown eyes. She's probably Sakura's age. She looked like a nurse from the Konaha Hospital.

"Y-yes.." Sakura replied a bit awake now.

"Please pack your belongings, you have to move to a different home." said the lady. Sakura sighed, trying to hold back tears.

"Alright, I'll be ready in thirty minutes." Sakura said and walked to her room. She grabbed her suitcase, and started packing her things. First clothes, and her other things.

Her parents weren't rich, and weren't poor neither. Sakura, is the kind of person who really didn't beg for anything. She didn't ask for anything, and she's a very kind, sweet girl. She loves reading, so her parents were nice enough to give her a nice room library. Sakura is the number one student at her school. Getting straight A's, never failing a test, helps the teacher out.

Sakura stuffed her books into her book holder bag, her favorite and most precious thing to her. The bag had Sakura's name printed on it with a bit of glitter onto it. The background color were cherry blossoms. And in the middle of those were a small fake, but beautiful, shinny diamond.

_Thirty minutes passed.. _

Sakura dragged her suitcase downstairs, and had her book holder bag on. (It's a bag you hold with only one hand on your shoulder.)

"Are you ready, miss Haruno?" asked the lady at the bottom of the step.

"Yes." was all the fourteen year old girl could say. The lady and Sakura walked toward the airplane station in silence. The lady decided not to talk, because she knew that Sakura was upset about her parents.

_After another thirty minutes.. _

The girls arrived the airplane station. (Sakura's house wasn't too far away from the station.) The lady walked toward one of the people who were standing behind the long counter, with those fancy computers on the side. (You know how you go into an airport you walk into the lobby and there's a long counter where the people get your luggage and check your idea, well that's what I'm talking about.)

"Excuse me, I have an air-flight to Tokyo, Japan for miss Haruno." said the lady to the women behind the counter. She went onto the computer, and typed something in.

"One ticket for miss Haruno to Tokyo, Japan, flight one-seventeen. Correct?" asked the women behind the counter.

"Yes, that's correct." replied the nurse. (The lady who was walking with Sakura to the airport, I'll address her as the nurse. Until you get her name.)

"I've heard about the Haruno clan. I feel sad for the daughter. Her parents were nice people. Helped me out, _a lot_." explained the women behind the counter as a piece of paper was printing out.

Sakura was waiting patiently at the waiting room, not too far away from the long counter, where the nurse was standing. She couldn't hear their conversation thou.

"Yeah, I know.. It's sad." agreed the nurse with a sad look. The women behind the counter gave the her a piece of paper.

"Miss Haruno, could you please come here, with your luggage?" asked the nurse. Sakura simply nodded, and walked over to the counter where the nurse, and the women were standing.

"Hello Miss Haruno." greeted the women behind the counter, trying to make Sakura feel better.

"Hello." was all Sakura replied.

"Miss Haruno, could you please put your suitcase on the weigher?" asked the nurse nicely. Sakura just nodded, and placed her suitcase onto the weigher. (By the way guys, a weigher, just to let you know, not trying to make anyone feel stupid or anything, but it's like when you go to the airport, you have the weigh your suitcases, because if it weighs too much, you can't go onto the plane.)

"43 pounds, alright then. Thank you Miss Haruno." thanked the women behind the counter. Sakura and the nurse went to the side, and the nurse looked at the piece of paper the lady behind the counter gave to her.

"Let's see.. Flight one-seventeen—gate four, plane twenty-eight, platform twelve. Okay Miss Haruno, are you ready?" asked the nurse.

"Yes." replied Sakura sadly.

The two of them walked to where the plane was, and soon, the gate was open, letting people get on to the plane.

"Alright, well Miss Haruno, there's your flight. I wish you good luck." thanked the nurse with a kind smile.

"You can call me Sakura. And thank you very much." thanked Sakura trying to smile.

"You're welcome. If you need anything at all, just call me." said the nurse and handed Sakura a card, having her name, and her phone number on it. Sakura read the card, then her eyes widened.

"Ayumi?" asked Sakura in shock. For a slit second, the nurse didn't say anything, then just realized something.

"Sakura? Sakura? Is it really you?" asked Ayumi.

"Yes, Ayumi! I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Sakura, finally being happy.

"I didn't recognize you, you've grown so much." commented Ayumi with a sweet smile. Sakura smiled.

"You've grown a lot yourself, too. I didn't recognize you, I had no idea you were a nurse at Konaha." said Sakura.

"Flight one-seventeen leaves in five minutes." announced the loud speaker.

"Call me later, and I'll talk to you." suggested Ayumi.

"Right, and thanks, bye. I'll call you!" said Sakura giving her a hug. She then went through the gate. Sakura entered the plane, and took her seat. Sighing, she looked out the window, this was going to be a new life for her..


	2. The Uchihas

**Uchihas' Residents **

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was in the plane, watching the window. It was quite boring, just to watch that. I sighed, then heard the speaker get on.

"We will arrive in Tokyo, Japan in five minutes, please put on your seatbelts." said a calm lady. The seatbelt sign went green, and I clicked my seatbelt on.

_After the plane ride.. _

I was in the Tokyo, Japan. The most busiest city you can find in Japan. The lights, the cars, the businesses, you can actually get the inside scoop on new books.

I looked around the airport, not knowing where I was going. So I wandered toward the people at the long counter.

"Next," said the man with the uniform on. I walked toward him.

"Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if anyone is here to pick up Haruno Sakura." I said plainly.

"Ah, yes, the Uchihas. _Uchihas_?" said the man looking down at the pick up list.

"Um, yes.." I replied.

"Well, you sure are one lucky girl." said the man typing something onto the computer.

"Sure.." I muttered, hoping he didn't hear.

"Alright, bus twenty-two, go to the bus ally, and it's the third bus you'll see." said the man.

"Thank you." I said as I walked toward the bus ally.

_On the bus.. _

I was bored out of my mind, I kept on staring out the window, hoping for some reason something amazing will happen. Nope. Nothing.

_Out of the bus.._

I was the last stop, and the last stop is what the people say _the-grand-finally_. I didn't understand at all? What was so special! Then I looked out the window, my jaw dropped. It was a huge mansion, that could fit a billion people in it. It had four pools, a huge yard behind, a big garden, and much more. I was shocked to see it..

"Excuse me, miss, is this your stop?" asked the driver.

"Yes, thank you." I said as I got off the bus. The bus drove away, and I took a deep breath.

_Is this really my new home? I must have gotten the wrong address._

I walked up to the entrance, the big double doors, and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, someone opened the door. It looked like a butler.

"Hello miss." greeted the butler.

"Hello." I replied simply.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the butler cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh..um.. well, I'm Sakura Haruno.. and this is my new home?" I said, more like ended with a question.

"Oh, you. Please come in." said the butler as he welcomed me in. Inside was better then I imagined. I was in the lobby, the ceiling was at least 40 feet high. The walls were beige, and a huge crystal light hung at the top of the ceiling, dangling down.

The butler motioned me to follow him, so I did. I went into a very neat, beautiful room. It had couches with fancy designs on them. Like how the kings and queens use to have them. There were lots of paintings of a beautiful, handsome boy, with raven hair and cool black eyes. I looked around.

"Miss, the Uchiha family will be coming shortly." said the butler. I nodded and he left the room. I sat there in complete silence, I didn't even move.

"_Tick tock." _went the clock in that guest room I was in.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock. _

_Tick tock. _

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

The seconds passed by, soon it was at least near an hour. I heard voices and footsteps coming, so I stood up, getting ready to bow.

I saw a handsome boy my age with raven hair and cool, black eyes come in with three other people. One, looked like the older version of him, probably his brother. Next was probably his father, and then his mother.

"Hello," I said nicely.

"Oh hello Sakura. It's so nice to see you again." said the women with a nice smile. I looked confused. She _knew me_?

"Oh, such a pleasure to meet you." said the boy that looked like the older version of the raven haired boy. "I'm Itachi."

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand.

"Hello Sakura, it's nice to see you again." said the man, probably the dad.

"I'm.. I'm curious, h-how do you know me?" I stuttered.

"Well, to tell you the truth, do you really think an orphan would come live here?" asked the raven haired boy. I was offended, and I gave him a death glare.

"Sasuke, stop. She doesn't know." said his mother. We all sat down.

"Well, Sakura, your family is a very close family to us. Very kind, and we've known you since you were born." said the raven haired boy's father, probably named Sasuke.

"Oh.." I muttered. "Wait a second.. Sasuke, that chicken head freak who killed all my dolls?" Itachi started laughing crazy.

"So?" said Sasuke cocking an eyebrow.

"You." I said madly, like I wanted to kill him.

"Get over it, it was a dare. And besides, it was eleven years ago." said Sasuke smriking.

_Flashback _

_"Sakura! Come downstairs sweetie! Our neighbors have come to visit!" My 4 year old self came shyly downstairs. I stared up at two unfamiliar faces that smiled down at me._

"Hello there, what's your name?" the woman asked me. 

_  
"Sakura Haruno ." I prompted. She laughed and stepped to the side revealing a young boy cowering behind her legs._

"This is my son Sasuke, he's four. Sweetie," she said now talking to her son, "go upstairs and play with Sakura, while we get to know our new neighbors." The boy nodded and walked slowly over to me looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I led him up to my room. He wrinkled his nose at the baby pink walls.

"You like the color pink?" he asked disgusted.

"Yea! Pink is my favorite color!" I said excitedly. He gave me a blank look and frowned. I looked at him curiously. "My daddy says that all girls are supposed to like pink and all boys are supposed to like blue."

He laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh, it was more like a nasty cruel laugh. "You are such a 

_stupid girl! __**MY**__ dad let me paint my room red!" I would have said something but at that time someone knocked on the door and Sasuke's mother walked in. she smiled at me and quickly took Sasuke home. I walked downstairs and over to where my dad was sitting on the couch._

"Daddy?" I asked climbing into his lap. "Can I paint my room another color?"

THE NEXT DAY

I was sitting at the table eating my breakfast when the door bell rang. I ran over and opened the heavy door. There stood Sasuke. I just looked at him. He walked inside.

"Listen, Sakura I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I like your pink room." He looked at me.

I smiled at him "Wanna go upstairs and play dolls?" his eyes brightened up at this and he nodded. We ran upstairs and I took out all my dolls. There were quite a few and I didn't take long to pull them out. I was eager to have someone my age to finally play with. I handed Sasuke a doll but he shook his head.

"Which one is your favorite?" he asked. I looked through the pile of dolls and pulled out my favorite. It was a pale doll with pretty long blonde hair. She was wearing a purple dress with pink flowers that went all the way down to her feet.

"Can I see it?" he asked and I carefully handed it to him.

"Sakura! Come downstairs please!" I ran out of my room for a minute hearing my mother calling me. I ran down and saw my mother making sandwiches for the both of us. I helped her cut the crust off and took the plate upstairs. I opened the door and spoke cheerfully.

"Sasuke, I hope you're hungry! Mommy made us san"—I stopped mid sentence and glanced around the room. Each and every one of my dolls had their hair cut off. Sasuke 

_quickly pulled his head back in from the window. He stood there with a pair of scissors in his hand and my favorite doll in the other. He grinned at me and opened the scissors and placed the edges around my doll's neck._

"No! Sasuke please don't cut off her head! Please!"

He didn't listen to my plea. He cut off her head and put the head in his pocket. He threw the headless body at me and smiled.

"Why? Sasuke why did you cut her head off?" I choked out tears now blurring my vision.

He grinned maliciously at me and spoke.

"It's very simple. I only came here because my friends dared me to. The dare was to get into your room and rip one of your dolls head off and bring it back. I didn't want to be here. I just came because of the dare. I still think you are stupid." With that he walked out of my room. I looked out the window and saw two other boys standing by the driveway. They were a lot older than Sasuke and when he came out with the doll head in hand, they laughed and ran down the street. I sat down on the pink carpet that was now a swirl of blondes, blacks, browns, and reds from all the hair Sasuke chopped off. I did not get it, if they only wanted one doll head then why did Sasuke ruin all my other dolls?

_End Of Flashback _

I gritted my teeth, but no one heard me.

"Sasuke, would you be quiet." commanded his father with a tone that was scary.

"Sakura, dear, Sasuke will show you your room." said Sasuke's mother.

"Well—is it alright if Itachi takes me?" I asked looking at him with a nice smile.

"That's fine. If he's okay with it." said his mother.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." said Itachi. I followed him up the stairs, and I couldn't remember which ways he took to my new room because there were so many twists and turns.

"Okay, we're here." said Itachi as he opened a door. Inside was a nice bed, the theme was really girly. It wasn't pink, and it wasn't purple. It was light colors. Pink, light peach.

It was huge! There was a bathroom, a big queen bed, two **huge **windows, and a balcony. I stared in awe. Was Sasuke's family really that rich?

"Um, Sakura, you there?" said Itachi waving a hand in front of me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was spacing out." I said.

"It's okay," said Itachi with a smile. I was really getting to like this boy.

"Well, my mother has always wanted a daughter, and she saved this room for it. I guess it's great for you now." said Itachi.

"In the walking closets are all girl clothes. My mom got them for you once she heard what happened, to—your.. parents.." said Itachi feeling guilt.

"Oh, don't worry Itachi. I'm okay." I assured him.

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs. There's a map on your bed if you get lost." said Itachi with a playful wink. He went downstairs. I stared at the big, new room that was _mine_. Can you believe it? **MINE!!**

This room was ten times bigger then my old one back at Southern Japan!

"HEY FREAK! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" yelled the chicken head, idiot. (Sasuke Uchiha) He was riding on a dirt bike in the hallway. WHAT! A _dirt bike_!! I was right in the middle of the hallway.

_Oh my god! I'm going to die!_

**Not unless you move, you idiot! **

_Who are you?_

**I'm your inner Sakura, now MOVE! Before you're road kill!**

I ran into the room, and the dirt bike missed me by an inch. I sweat dropped, and peeked my head out of the hallway.

"Are you trying to kill me!" I yelled more like a question.

"Maybe," said Sasuke with a smirk in his helmet. He kept on going down the hallway.

"SASUKE!! What are you doing with my dirt bike!!" yelled Itachi as he ran up the staircase.

"Oh no.. not again.." said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Get down here, NOW! With the bike!" yelled Mr. Uchiha. Sasuke stopped the bike, and Itachi smacked his head.

"Ow.."

"BOYS NOW!!"

"Coming father!" Itachi and Sasuke ran down the staircase, and the chicken butt, had trouble getting down with that huge bike.

I sighed, and went back into my room. There was a desk, with a computer, and books. My favorite books! Twilight, Pride and Predigest, My Happy Ending.. All of my favorite books! This is paradise!!

I heard Sasuke's mother yelling, and I giggled a bit.

_At dinner time.. _

I ate in silence, it was very awkward, I didn't really feel like eating anyway.

_After dinner.._

Itachi and Sasuke were in the living room, where the big eighty inch, flat TV was at, watching a game. I had the map of the mansion with me, I wanted to explore the mansion.

I found out that this mansion is five stories, has a basement, game room, library, pools, ten bathrooms, fifteen maids, five butlers, one hundred and forty eight rooms (148), eight back yards, a golf field, a gym, a basketball, baseball, soccer, and tennis court. I was out of breath, and sweating when I got back to the lobby.

**Gosh, these Uchihas have a huge house..**

_You think? I've been walking for about four hours!_

**It's not **_**my **_**fault **_**you **_**wanted to explore, now is it? **

_Oh shut up!_

"Sakura, honey, would you like to see something?" asked Mrs. Uchiha.

"Oh, um, sure." I said. She led me down the hallway, and then, under the staircase, was a little door. It had my last name carved on it, and I was surprised, very.

"This use to be your mother's favorite room in our mansion. She wanted you to have it when she died." said Mrs. Uchiha. I had some tears come out, but I wiped them quickly. She opened the small door, and let me crawl inside. The room was big. Very big. There was a piano, violin, guitar, and it looked really comfy. There were red, single chaired couches, and a small fire place. I looked around the room in awe.

"You like it, right?" asked Mrs. Uchiha. I nodded yes.

"Your mother told me that she taught you these instruments, and you loved singing, we wanted to get this for you." said Mrs. Uchiha. My eyes brightened. I smiled and gave her a hug. She hugged back.

"Thank you.." I said.

"Not a problem." said Mrs. Uchiha as she left the room. Now it was me, the piano, violin and the guitar.


	3. A Day With Itachi

Author's Note

Author's Note 

**Sorry I haven't been posting anything new lately. I've been really busy. So please don't stop reading my series! Thanks!**

**I'd like to thank all my latest reviews! Thank you guys! I'm in a rush right now so I really can't tell you who reviewed. So thank you guys! **

_**IMPORTANT!!**_

**BTW: This story is not about Sakura and singing, and stuff.. It is, but not the main idea of Sakura and Sasuke loving to sing. It's more like how they fall in love with each other!**

**A Day Out With Itachi**

The next morning I woke up, and went down the kitchen. I saw Sasuke was trying to cook!

"MOM! I JUST BURNED MYSELF!" yelled Sasuke.

**Such a retard.. If only men could learn.. **

_I so agree.. This chicken butt would be better off as a loner. _

"Sasuke, you really need to learn to be careful." said his brother Itachi as he opened the fridge.

"Shut up, long hairy freak." insulted Sasuke.

"You're the one who has chicken butt hair." snapped Itachi.

"Alright boys, what's going on!" yelled their mother as she came into the kitchen and checked Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke's being an immature dork." complained Itachi as he drank the carton of milk.

"Itachi! Please don't drink out of the carton! Other people have to drink it too! Get a cup!" yelled his mother.

"Too late.." said Sasuke as Itachi put the carton of milk back inside the fridge.

"You boys need to behave!" said Sasuke's mother. She wrapped Sasuke's arm up, and then continued making the egg Sasuke was "trying" to make.

"Good morning." said Sakura as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh good morning Sakura. How was sleep?" asked Sasuke's mother.

"Fine, thank you." I replied.

"Ah, good morning Sakura. You look beautiful." said Itachi with a smile. I blushed a bit, and Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Oh look, miss pink head is up." insulted Sasuke as he ate a piece of bread.

"Sasuke." warned Mrs. Uchiha with her _you-better-not-say-that _look.

"Well, I'm going to go out with my friends. See ya." said Sasuke as he headed out the mansion. I sat down at the table.

"Sakura, honey, here's your breakfast." said Mrs. Uchiha as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you." I thanked as I started eating.

"So, what's your plans today?" asked Itachi kindly.

"I'm not sure.. It's kinda confusing." I said looking around the mansion, funnily. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Haha, well, we can hang out together." said Itachi.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." I said as I drank some milk. I finished up, washed the dishes, and headed out the door with Itachi.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

"We're going to the arcade!" he said. I smiled at him.

"Awesome." I said.

We went to the arcade, and played games, it was fun. I felt like I had a family to love. Itachi was really good at the games, so he taught me, unlike chicken butt would have.

"Oi!" yelled a annoying voice from the outside arcade.

"Shut up, Naruto." said a hateful voice I've always hated to hear.. It was.. Chicken butt's voice..

"No, you shut up, you dum dum!" yelled the annoying voice.

Then, I saw them, they were at the entrance of the arcade.

"What the heck are you doing here? Pink headed freak?" insulted Sasuke. I glared at him with hate.

"Sasuke, chicken butt, we weren't bothering you." Itachi snapped.

"Ooh.. Itachi's out with his girlfriend!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you better run.. loads of girls.. coming. This. Way." the annoying voice said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ugh, Naruto, shut up. Just run!" yelled Sasuke as he and the blonde boy ran. At least sixty girls were running after them.

I giggled.

"That was funny." I said.

"Yep, it happens to Sasuke all the time." said Itachi.

"He's a major hotty around here." he continued.

"Oh.. well I don't know what they see in him.." I said. Itachi laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know either." he said. After that said, we continued playing video games all day.


	4. Is He Hiding Something From Me?

Author's Note

Author's Note

**I am super sorry I haven't been posting ANYTHING. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm sorry that I didn't make the last chapter (chapter 3) longer. And I'm sorry for making you all wait. So please, enjoy this chapter! ) **

**BTW: This story is kinda like Life With Derek on Disney Channel!**

**Is He Hiding Something From Me? **

"Sakura, Sakura-Chan!" exclaimed Itachi. Sakura looked up, and saw Itachi.

"Oh, hey. Where are we?" Sakura asked looking around.

"We're in the acade room. You fell asleep here." explained Itachi.

"Oh…" Sakura said as she sat up. She was on the couch.

"We better go back to the mansion. We're extremely lucky the owner didn't kick us out of the game room." said Itachi with a grin.

Sakura nodded, and stood up.

"Wow, I really need to brush my hair." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, you do. Let's go." said Itachi as Sakura followed him out of the arcade room.

_After ten minutes.._

"Ma! We're home!" yelled Itachi as Sakura entered the door with him.

"Yeah, hey mom." Sakura said quietly.

"Oh look, it's miss dorks-a lot and Mr. I'm-cool-guy." teased Sasuke as he came down the stairs with Naruto.

"Sup Sakura!" yelled Naruto with his silly smile.

"Yeah, hey." Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke. All Sasuke did was smile.

"Ring! Ring!" Itachi's phone rang.

"Please excuse me." said Itachi as he took out his phone, and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't think you'd come back." Sasuke started.

"And why is that?" Sakura questioned.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, but Itachi's a playa." Sasuke continued.

"What?" Sakura asked cocking an eyebrow.

"He loves to hit on girls." Sasuke said. He was trying very hard not to laugh because he was reading Sakura's expressions.

"Oh please, you're just describing yourself." snapped Sakura as she headed towards the big flight of stairs.

"Suit yourself… But, if you really wanna know… You can come with me today." Sasuke said.

Sakura stopped. She froze.

Sasuke smiled, he got her right where he wanted her to me at.

"What do I get in it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's grin got wider.

"You'll just find out what a _'oh-so-wonderful guy-' _Itachi is." said Sasuke.

"Fine… What are we gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me." said Sasuke as they went up to Itachi's room.

_Itachi's P.O.V._

"Itachi, sweetie, do you want something to eat? We've got rice balls." said my mom.

"Nah, it's fine mum. I'm just gonna go to sleep. Kinda tired out from all the video games. Sakura's actually pretty good." I replied with a delecate smile.

"That's nice you're spending a good time with her. I feel really bad for her, it's hard to live without parents, you know." said my mom.

"I know. I hope she'll learn to love our family, even if Sasuke is a big idiot at times." I said.

"Have you told her yet?" asked my mom.

I froze. Why did I have to tell Sakura about this thing?

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because, Sakura might choose you instead of Sasuke. It's a good chance thou." explained my mom.

"Why can't Sasuke?" I asked, more like pleaded.

"Itachi, don't you dare question me. Go tell her now." commanded my mom. I knew that was the end of the conversation.

"Alright fine." I said, surrendering.

I marched upstairs, and headed towards Sakura's room.

It was empty.

_Where could that girl be at?_ I thought as I went to my room.

My room was shaded dark green, with a bed on the left top corner, and a desk on the side, two windows—a perfect view of the backyard, and a closet.

I sat down on my bed, and laid down. My feet prompted up, and my arms behind my head. The fan was on, so I just wanted to… how do you say it, _chilax_.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I was under Itachi's bed with Sasuke. Good thing Itachi was clean, if he wasn't there'd be dirty socks here.

_Why did I ever agree about going to Itachi's room?_

**Because you are stupid! You should have never, never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever—**

_SHUT THE HECK UP! _

**Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed… **

_As a matter of fact, yes I did! I woke up on the couch in the arcade room! Now shut up!_

**Fine. **

"Sasuke, I'm so gonna kill you." I hissed under my teeth to Mr. Chick Butt Head. Also known as Sasuke.

"Relax, he's gonna be asleep in no time." whispered Sasuke.

I glared at him.

"Ring! Ring!" the sound came from Itachi's cell phone. Thank god.

"Hello?" Itachi said, probably answering the phone.

"Yeah, hey man." Itachi continued.

"No, I don't want to tell her now—Why? Maybe because I don't want Sakura to know."

What did he mean? Is he hiding something from me? What doesn't he want to tell me!?

"I don't want to. Bye." said Itachi as he hung up the phone.

"See," whispered Sasuke. "He won't tell you a thing."

"Oh shut up." I hissed. I heard Itachi get on his feet.

"I'm so gonna kill Deidara for making me wanna tell Sakura about it." muttered Itachi.

I gasped.

"See." hissed Sasuke adjusting from his crouch.

I heard Itachi's footsteps.

Sasuke stepped out, and he looked out the window.

"He's seeing Deidara right now." said Sasuke. I got out from under the bed, and saw outside the window, Sasuke was right.

"I… I can't believe it…" I said, trying not to cry. I ran back to my room, shut the door, and begged for peace.


End file.
